American Dad: A New Start
'American Dad: A New Start' A New Start is the movie of American Dad. It will be released in 2015. Trivia *Some of the cast members from Family Guy and The Cleveland Show will guest star in the movie. *Real life versions of the Smith family will appear, played by Alec Baldwin, Reese Witherspoon, Justin Bieber and Megan Fox. The real life Roger and Klaus will be voiced by Seth Macfarlane and Dee Bradley Baker. Plot: Stan Smith heads to the CIA to test it's new machine - the Time Gate (parody of the Stargate) He gets trapped in the future, thanks to Roger's drunk moments again. He discovers his life has been swapped with Joe Swanson's from Family Guy. Now, he has to find a way to get back home and live his normal life. Characters The Cast *'Stan Smith' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane): He is the main character of American Dad! ''Stan goes to the CIA to test the Time Gate and gets trapped in the future, thanks to Roger's drunk moments again. Trying to get back home. In the future the world is better when he is gone and learns Francine is dead in this future. After getting back home, he learns that Steve has move out and won't come back home again. In the new season, Stan tries to convince Steve to come back home. He end up getting beaten or kick outside from Steve's house in certain episodes. *'Francine Smith ' (voiced by Wendy Schaal) She is the wife of Stan and the mother of Steve and Hayley Smith. Stan discovers she is dead in the future *'Steve Smith''' (voiced by Scott Grimes and Daryl Sabara): He has change lot and he is 18 years old. Steve is well tone and look more handsome, thanks to Debbie. He wanted spend his dad for the last birthday with his family, Stan went bail on him and learns that he will never change. In 20 years of the future, he treats Stan as an unwanted guest and kick out of his house. In the present, he gave up on his dad and work as a scientist. *'Hayley Smith': (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) Hayley Smith is Stan's daughter. In the future, Stan discovers she has killed by a tiger for trying animals in a test lab in the future with her dad and it was a chimp in the present. She doesn't come back for the beginning of the new season. Stan isis not surprise of hearing and seem to known that will happen. He soon changes his feelings and goes back in time to save Hayley. *'Roger '(voiced by Seth MacFarlane): A greys-like alien that lives in Stan's attic. In this episode, pull two mean pranks on Klause and Stan. He promise Klause a "hard", new body and actually never told him his new body is a lobster, leaving to find Stan dressed as scientist. He mess up the dial to 2 weeks to 20 years and kick him the Time Gate with a hard laugh. In 20 years, Stan looks for a way back home and finds alien species book. Noted, Roger's species are insentative and are a bunch of jerks, were destroy to extinction in 2015 by the United Space because they wreck up the planets faster than humans. Now, for this new season of American Dad. Roger has move out and tries in every episodes to move back with the Smith again, which leaves him getting kick out of their house. *'Klaus Heissler' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): He used to be a goldfish, thanks to Roger's prank. He is a lobster and now swimming in a fish tank. Now, for this new season of American Dad. he help Stan chase away Roger and can breath on land for a few hours. *'Avery Bullock ('voiced by Patrick Stewart) *'Debbie Hyman '(voiced by Lizzy Chaplan): Steve's goth girlfriend. She lost a lot of weight and has a curvy figure. Stan still calls her "Piggy" and which is true, she loves to eat. Now, she is the hot goth girl on the show and lives with Steve. *'Barry Robinson '(voiced by Craig Ferguson): In the future, Barry is seen competing with Stewie for world domination and in the present, he lost his vitamins and turn back into a crazed criminal genius who talks like Gary Oldman. He is seen going to jail and killed an inmate of his, for killing his parents. Now play as the main anatagonist. *'New characters: They are some that would be the new season and main characters. **'Frosty Jake '(voiced by Jaleel White): He is the cool guy next door and friend of Ranzee. In the future, he helps Stan and explains why his family and friends they hate him. In the present, he is still the same without the white hair and beard. He is based and the voice of Stephan from Family Matters. He is Stan's new neighbor. **'Ranzee '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): A pink alien ape that makes snappy comebacks and Roger's sworn enemies because he is a goody two shoe. Unlike Roger, he is the Spencer Shay ''of the family and a true friend. He works as an actor for comedy movies and doesn't do any drugs or alcohol, which Roger dislike him so much. The CIA let's him live as an American long as he dressed like a human (a hip-hop style). He replaces Roger as the comic relief because when someone hurts his friends, he can kick their butts and dates hot (very kind and down to earth) Black women. He is based on ape with extra eyes and arms and Stan's neighbor. ***'Ranzee's Family': Ranzee's family comes to town and vist him and having celebration of finding him on Earth, planning to take him back home. But, accept he want to stay and promise to vist him once in a while. ****'Kazoo': (voiced by Danny Smith) Ranzee's dad and sport star. ****'Bella': (voiced by Alex Borstein) Ranzee's mom and News reporter ****'Uncle Rox (voiced by John DiMaggio): Ranzee's muscle uncle and wrestler. **** '''Funky Fry(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A music loving cousin of Ranzee and famous singer, wearing a disco style clothes and a talented dancer. ****'Tiny & Tela '(voiced by Tara Strong & Cree Summers): Ranzee's twin cousins and acrobats. Tiny is the strong and dimwitted one, Tela is the speedy and smart one. ****'Grandpa Bandboo': (voiced by Chris Sheridan) **'Gil "Gnite" Rudd' (voiced by Charlie Murphy): A new co-worker the CIA and Stan's rival. He is a skilled sniper and has issue with Stan's arrogances, he often tempted to shoot Stan in the face and doesn't because it will be too easy for him. **'Molly Lockets '(voiced by Tara Strong): A 15-year-old girl that sounds like a boy and Roger is really scared and decides not to mess with this girl. Sheis the neighbour's girl that punches Roger for hurting and making others lives sad. Stan thinks it's funny and pays her to remind Roger. She replaces Hayley but Stan sends her to another family when he brings Hayley back. **'PJ '(voiced by Jeff Dunham): A Yeti Doll brought to life by Steve and send to Stan as a "payback" gift. Later, becomes friend with Roger in the future. **'Oz-Tor': (voiced by Alec Sulkin) A grey ant-like alien that is a leader of Roger's species, he is taller than Roger and has a robotic tentacle with three fingers. **'Trouble Trio': They appeared in the episode, "No More Rogers" and came to torment him. ***'Qin' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker ): Roger's old bully and the "brains" of the group with a British accent. ***'Trim '(voiced by Kevin McDonald): The nutty,random bug alien of the group. Similar to the Tallest Purple ''from ''Invader Zim ''and it's the same voice for Tallest Purple. ***'Bronx': (voiced by John Viener) A big Jersey talking red rat-like alien with anger issues. Season 11: 2015 - 2016 Episodes *'Roger Get Out': This is the second episode for the new season. Roger is forced to leave the Smiths house because he has crossed the line and learns that Stan is serious with him. **'Noted': Steve punches Roger in the face for all those years of abuse by him. *'Sorry Dad: Steve ' *'Meet Ranzee': Stan meet the new actor neighbor, Ranzee. He learn he is another alien and Bullock allowed Ranzee to live as an American because he is not a threat and must be in disguised as a hip hop, comedian actor. '''Noted': Roger, Steve and Debbie are not shown in this episode. Bullock seem to enjoy seeing Ranzee and Stan throw away a photo Roger, showing all the times that Roger messing up their lives and hurting Steve. *'The Mean Girl Next Door': Roger trys again to get back home with the Smiths and a 15-year-old girl, Molly, called Roger a robber and Roger called her "Boy Girl." Molly beats up Roger and he fears her now. Stan pays Molly to "remind" Roger he is not allow back to the house. *'No More Rogers': Roger's race have come to Earth and tease him, Stan helps him get back them captured by the CIA. But, Stan still won't let him move back home. *'Forget That Feud': Roger meets Ranzee and Stan discovers that their race are old rival, Ranzee doesn't want begin the feud again. But, Roger wants to start begin feud. At the end of the episode, Roger thanks Ranzee for saving him from a burning building and Stan punch Roger's face for destroying his new car. *'Poor Hayley': Francine is mourning for her daughter with a chimpanzee (shown in the first episode) and Stan is actually celebrating for her death with people that made enemies with. Francine forces Stan to remember the good times about his daughter by locking him in a closet. Realising how much she meant to him, Stan travels in time to save Hayley and bring her back. *'Stevie, Come Back: '''Hayley is back safe and sound at home. Stan goes to find Steve, but Steve refuses to return home. *'Meet Your Match': Stan compete against rival, Gil "Gnite" Rudd. *'Trap In An Aquarium': Stan loses Klaus at a sea park and tries look all over for him because he has Stan's timwatch. *'My Leader Is Coming': Roger's planet leader, Oz-Tor is coming to Earth and Stan is sick to fight. *'My Family Is Here': Ranzee's family found him and wants to take him home. *'PJ': Finding a gift for his wife for her birthday and Steve send his dad a gift by mail, it's PJ the Yeti Doll. Stan learns PJ is an annoying kid that gets on everyones nerves. *'Father and Son''': In the epic season finale, Stan goes again to get Steve to come home with him. When Steve refuses yet again, Stan tells him he'll be throwing every moment he ever shared with him. Remembering flashbacks, Steve breaks down and runs to his father's arms. Stan and Steve are reunited once again and forever more. Category:Television Series